


Travelin' Soldier

by Assets135



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assets135/pseuds/Assets135
Summary: It's 1964. 2 days past his 18th birthday and Peeta is off to Vietnam. 16-year-old Katniss is stuck in her sleepy little town waiting tables after school. A chance meeting leads to letters exchanged between a kind-hearted solider and a unenthused waitress. Will Peeta come home? and will Katniss be waiting for him? Based on Travelin Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.





	1. Chapter 1

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said, "Would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me?_

_I'm feeling a little low."_

_She said, "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."_

Katniss hastily rebraids her long dark hair and ties it off with a small ribbon as she stands in the back of the café waiting on her latest order. The café is slow today and she is bored out of her mind. Thankfully it is a Saturday so she did not have school before her shift. She hated everything about the waitressing job- the outfit, the customers, her grouchy coworkers. She only kept the job to keep the bills paid at home; after her father died, money had been tight around the Everdeen household. Her mom's midwifery income just wasn't enough so Katniss had picked up the waitressing job as soon as she turned sixteen. The hours were long but the tips were decent and she knew it was a means to an end. When things were slow, like today, she daydreamed about how different her future could be if she could just get out of this sleepy little town. She dreamed of being a botanist, studying the flora of the world. But her dreams were out of reach and she filed her fanciful thoughts away as she picked up the order and slapped a fake smile on her face as she delivered the food to the waiting customers.

As she left the table, she saw that a new customer had made their way in and sat down. A young, blond man in army greens was sitting in a booth alone. He was handsome in all the usual ways but he simply looked too young to be headed off to war. She made her way over to take his order, attempting to keep the fake smile on her weary face.

" Hello there, what can I get for you?" startled Peeta out of his thoughts. He looked up at the waitress with the soft, melodic voice. She was slim and young with long dark hair wrapped in a thick braid that hung down over her shoulder with a red ribbon holding the end. She had large, expressive grey eyes surveying him over high cheekbones and her forced smile was pleasant enough despite her obvious disdain for her job. He found her very pretty and a blush started to creep up from under the collar of his stiff new army uniform.

"Just a Coke and a cup of soup please," he softly replied without meeting her eyes. She jotted the order down and with silent footsteps, headed toward the kitchen. He inwardly chastised himself; a pretty waitress simply takes your order and you turn into a blushing, bumbling fool? How on earth are you going to fight the Vietcong if you can't even talk to a pretty girl? As his mind reminded him of why he was here today he cringed. Joining the army had not been his plan. He had hoped to take over the bakery from his father and assumed he would work there until that time. His conniving mother had put an end to that plan; as soon as he graduated high school she had given him the ultimatum: join the army and get out of her house or she would kick him out and make sure the bakery never became his. He had little to no choice- he would be homeless if he had not chosen the army. He had no money to attend college and to be honest, it didn't really appeal to him either. His choice was simple but his heart was not in it. Regardless, on his 18th birthday he found himself at the war office joining up and now, 2 days later he was waiting to board a bus to learn to fight. This bothered him the most. He was a man of peace, not war. He was not sure how he would ever learn to fire a weapon at another human but he was leaving on a Greyhound bus this evening bound to figure it out. The clink of glass against Formica brought him back to the present as the waitress set down his drink, a genuine smile on her face this time. She sat it down in front of him and as he looked up to thank her, he saw her nametag:  _Katniss_.

"Thank you, ma'am", he said with a small smile of his own.

"Your food will be out soon," she replied and with another small smile, she was gone again.

As Katniss waited for the cup of soup to be ready, she contemplated the young soldier. He could not be more than eighteen and his soft smile and kind eyes did not look like they belonged to a fighter. She estimated that he was drafted or joined up out of a misplaced feeling of duty to his country. Her heart ached at the thought of yet another young American boy off to war that may never come back or if he did, never to be the same again. She made her way to his table with his cup of soup and a heaping plate of oyster crackers (she had added more than usual figuring it was the last he would have for a while). When she came to his table, she realized her smile was for once, utterly genuine; there was something special about this blond boy. He looked up at her with a smile and she set the soup down and asked if he needed anything else. His reply surprised her,

" I need someone to talk to. I'm feeling a little low," came his bold voice. Katniss thought for a second as she stared into his sincere blue eyes. She believed him; a young man off to war all by himself probably just needed a listening ear before he got on that bus.

"I am off work in an hour. I know where we can go to talk. Is that okay?" she replied with a smile. His relief spread over his kind face like a wave.

"That sounds great. Thank you, Katniss," he said with a soft smile when he used her given name.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

By the time Katniss shed her apron and escaped the pungent café, the blond man had long since finished eating but spent the rest of the time sitting in the booth looking pensive. She had kept his coke full and gave him a warm smile whenever she bustled by. When they exited the café, he held the door like a true gentleman. As Katniss led the way, she turned to him,

"So I just realized I don't even know your name." He looked up at her and blushed in obvious embarrassment.

"Peeta Mellark," came his quick reply.

"Any relation to the bakery?" she asked, remembering seeing his last name above the bakery she passed regularly but never had enough money to enter.

"It's the family business," came his stilted reply and she saw a dark look cross his face.

They fell into companionable silence as she let him down the path toward the pier. It was a quiet afternoon and there was no one else around. She led him down to the end of the pier and they settled down with legs hanging over the edge as soft waves lapped at the shore below them. This was one of her favorite places to think. Once there, Katniss turned and looked at this young man she didn't even know. He had said he needed to talk… she was no much of a talker so she was content to just listen. He stared down at the waves as he started to speak.

"I don't really want to go to war. I want to run the bakery but my older brothers already work there and I was not necessary. It was my mom's idea for me to join up actually. She is happy to be rid of me." Katniss was taken aback by this. What kind of mother would encourage her son off to war? Her heart ached for Peeta and he spoke again.

"I don't want to kill people. I don't even understand this war." She reached out and took his hand. She was not normally one for physical contact but there was just something about him.

"You know what I love most? Decorating cakes. It's like art and it makes people so happy."

"are the cakes in the window at the bakery yours?" She asks.

"Usually. I am the one who likes it the most so they let me do them usually."

"I drool over those cakes every day when I walk past. They are incredible. You are very talented," she told him honestly. He smiled at this and that blush creeped up again. Sensing that he may be out of words, she decided to tell him some of her own life.

"I hate the diner if you couldn't tell. I never wanted to work there but after my dad died, we needed extra money. It is horrible but it makes ends meet."

"What would you rather do?" he asks curiously.

"I want to be a botanist and research flora. The forest is my favorite place." He smiles at this.

"You seem to be the outdoor type. Can I ask you one more question?" came his reply. She nods.

"Is there a boyfriend that might come knock me off this pier for talking to his girl?" She laughs out loud at this.

"Not even remotely. No boys like me," came her firm reply and he blushed again. He could not believe this. She was much to pretty to not have boys lining up.

The sun began to get lower in the sky as they sat on that pier and went from strangers to confidents much easier than either had ever done before. Finally, Peeta looked down at his watch and said,

"I have to board the bus soon." Katniss sighed. She could not imagine this sweet boy who loved baking heading off to war to fight. She looked up to meet his soft blue eyes.

"Thank you for this, Katniss. I know we just met but could I send you letters? I don't really feel the need to send them to my family and there's just no one else I care about." Katniss looked at him and felt something tug within her.

"Of course. I would be honored to read your letters and I might even write back," this earned a small smile from Peeta. He looked out over the ocean again,

"This is my favorite time of day… that's my favorite color," he said pointing to the soft orange on the horizon.

"Mine is green, like the forest." Katniss replied, still unsure why she felt so comfortable with this boy she barely knows. She stood up and dusted her skirt and watched as Peeta gave one more long look into the horizon before following her back to the bus stop in a silence full of the weight of the moment.

The distraction was over, he was going to war. Talking with her had been lovely and keep his mind from the inevitable for a little while. She even was allowing him to write to her. This surprised him the most as girls usually were not interested in him. He internally chastised himself; she was only doing it to be nice. Either way he was happy and was looking forward to writing to her. She was very pretty but more so than that, he was drawn to her personality. She had a quiet strength that drew him in. She was a great listener and something about her just made him feel better about things.

Katniss waited with him as the bus pulled in and travelers disembarked. Peeta seemed to grow more and more agitated as the moment grew near. She reached out and grasped his hand, feeling callouses from his bakery work.

"Stay safe, okay? I am expecting letters," she said with a smile.

"I will try. After all, I have to come back and make you one of those cakes you like so much," he replied with a smile of his own. The driver called for final boarding and Peeta looked deep into her eyes before bringing her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

"See you later Katniss. Thank you for taking the time today."

And then he was gone in a cloud of dust as the greyhound pulled away. Katniss turned for home while she mulled over how her day had started out mundane and normal and ended very differently. She never anticipated that she would meet a soldier and agree to write to him. She was honestly surprised at her own actions but still, there was something about him. He seemed so inherently kind and good… and the all American good looks didn't hurt either. She kept on walking with a small smile on her face, a small ache in her heart and a tingle on her hand where his lips had touched her skin.

Peeta had settled in on the rattling bus with nerves in his mind but more peace in his heart. He was shown kindness today by the pretty little waitress and through he didn't understand why, he was very happy to have someone at home waiting for his letters.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know thoughts in the comments... next chapter will be up soon-ish!


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta looked down at the small piece of torn paper grasped in his tired hands. It bore an address, written in the messy scribble of someone who had been in a hurry. He smiled when he remembered Katniss scribbling down her address on the torn off corn of his bus ticket after telling him that she didn’t mind if he wrote to her. That was over a week ago. He had arrived in California after a very long and uncomfortable bus ride and promptly was thrust into the further discomfort that was army boot camp. So far, he had hated ever minute. It was grueling to train under the California sun. His skin had become burnt and he had more blisters on his feet than he could ever remember having. The training officers were tough and strict with a particular penchant for screaming.

The only solace Peeta had were his fellow recruits. He had formed an easy friendship with a few other men from his barrack. Thresh was a hulking southern black man did not talk much but when he did, everyone stopped to listen. Finnick was a handsome and lively young man from New York who kept everyone laughing despite the miserable conditions. Thom was a kind young man from a town only a few hours south of Peeta’s hometown. When they weren’t training, Peeta had befriended these men and it was the only thing making the experience tolerable. That and thoughts of Katniss.

He knew it was ridiculous to think this much about a girl he had only met a week ago and had only talked to for a few hours. He barely even knew her and yet she captivated his thoughts. He remembered the soft smiles that she gave so rarely and the way her long, thick braid waved side to side as she walked through the café delivering food. He remembered how kind she had been to take time out of her day just to listen to him talk about his worries for a few hours. He had never met someone quite like her. She was beautiful though she had no idea. She was kind beneath her prickly exterior. He was captivated and could not believe his luck that she had agreed to let him write to her. Motivated by her pity or not, he intended to take full advantage of her offer. He picked up his pen and paper and got to work.

 

Katniss walked up the path toward her little home after another long and mind-numbingly boring shift at the diner. It seemed that the only interesting thing to happen in this sleepy little town was old man Haymitch showing up drunk in the diner for pancakes for the third time this week. Before she entered the house, she opened the mailbox and removed a small stack of mail. The top 3 were bills but below that was an envelope from California. She did not recognize the handwriting. She ripped it open right then and there. To her surprise, it was a little from the sweet young soldier who had entered the diner just a week ago. She had thought of him more than she would like to admit since their chance encounter. His soft blue eyes and easy smile filled her mind at random times. The fact that he was off to war broke her heart- he had seemed like such a kind young man. The kind of boy she would even consider dating. She plopped down on the step to read the letter from the boy she barely knew.

 

_Dear Katniss,_

_It is an exceedingly warm California day and I can’t help but yearn for the cool ocean breezes that wash over you when sitting on the pier. I want to thank you again for agreeing to let me write to you. I will not lie- I have been looking forward to a moment to sit down and write this letter though now that I sit here, pen to paper, I am struggling to find the words. Boot camp has been an experience- it is hard but it is manageable. I have made friends with several men in my barrack so at least we can laugh through the experience when the officers are not looking. I still do not like the idea of war but I am a bit out of luck on that matter now. I will just have to work to be the best soldier I can be so I can make it home. After all, I have a cake to bake. I was thinking vanilla with a buttercream frosting but then I realized I don’t even know your favorite flavor cake. If you want to write that back to me I can start planning.  There is so much I do not know about you but I find myself thinking of you and hoping the diner isn’t driving you too crazy. I know it’s not what you want to be doing but it could be worse; at least it provides some entertainment and sometimes a new penpal will walk through the door and ask for a cup of soup… though if you start writing letters to every soldier that walks through the door I may get a little jealous. I will admit that you are the prettiest girl who has ever taken notice of me… I hope you do not mind me saying that but it is the truth. I think of you often and how thankful I am that you took some moments to make my last day before boot camp just a little brighter. I best be off to the mess hall for dinner but I did include an article I clipped from a newspaper out here about a forest full of giant trees… it seemed like something you might be interested in. I wish I could tell you all of this sitting on that pier but a letter will suffice. I hope your family is well and I hope you especially are well. If you find some time and wish to do so, I would be honored to receive a letter from you. But if not, I am truly just content and happy to know there is someone at home reading my words and thinking of me when they open the mailbox._

_Sincerely,_

_Private Peeta Mellark_

Katniss smiled at the letter. There was something about this soldier that caused her to do that more than most people. She pushed herself back up and headed inside the house, already planning her response in her head.

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

 

As time passed, letters came and went. Peeta wrote almost every week from California while he was in boot camp. His letters always contained a hopeful note despite where he was headed. He kept sending her articles about the forests and flora of California… Katniss was absolutely dying to go see the places she was reading about. She loved that someone finally understood and seemed to support her dreams of studying the natural world. The more letters she received and the more she learned about this sweet, brave boy, the more attached she became. She found herself watching the news closer to see what was happening in Vietnam; hoping the war would end before he ever crossed the ocean. She had never felt this much concern for anyone outside of her own family and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. She had never been one for communication but she looked forward to his constant letters and found herself enjoying the process of writing back to someone who truly seemed to listen to her as more than just a 16 year old poor waitress.

            Peeta knew he was falling in love. With every letter, he grew more attached to the pretty girl he remembers with a red bow in her braid. He knew he was a romantic but even he would never have thought he would fall in love for the first time over letter while he was in boot camp. He tried not to think about what he was training for; instead he just focused on training and improving. He was a remarkably good solider- he listened and did as he was told. He was strong and smart and was able to stay cool under pressure. The other men in the group respected him and they had a great repour. If he had to go to war, he was glad it was with these guys. The guy sometimes asked him if he had a girl at home since he was always writing letters. When he said no with a deep blush, no one believed hom for a second and they drilled him constantly for information. But Peeta didn’t consider Katniss to be “his girl”- she was just the girl who was nice enough to read the letters of a lonely soldier and respond back. Though he wished he could call her his girl desperately.

When boot camp was nearing it’s end, Peeta got word that they would have a few day long break to travel home and say goodbye to their families. He went ahead and booked a bus home, knowing it was a two-day trip there and back and that only left him two days at home but it was worth it. He wanted to see his father and brothers and to do some baking in the family kitchen. He also was looking forward to surprising a certain dark-haired beauty with a chocolate cake, which she had told him in a letter was her favorite.

 

 

* * *

Peeta is the one who is good with words so that's why I only featured one of his letters. Let me know thoughts in the comments! Thanks for reading :) 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss was struggling through the last hour of another evening shift in the diner when her coworker informed her that a customer had requested her to be his waitress. Surprised, as she was rarely requested as a server due to her prickly personality, Katniss headed toward the table. As she rounded the corner of the kitchen, she spotted the blond hair. Rushing over with a rare smile upon her thin face, Katniss called out, “Your back!”.

Peeta started at her voice before a warm smile took over his face and his blue eyes sparkled.   
“I got in a few hours ago. I was hoping to catch you at the end of your shift,” came his lovely voice. She realized at that moment that she had missed this boy she barely knew. He looked mostly the same as the first time she saw him in this diner. His hair was a little shorter, his skin was a little tanner and his army greens seemed to fit a little tighter over his broad shoulders. But his bright smile and kind eyes looked exactly the same. 

“Luck is on your side, I only have 30 minutes left in my shift,” came her reply, surprising even herself with the chipper tone as she shook off her thoughts and focused on the conversation. 

“Well in that case, I will take a slice of pie and a cup of coffee while I wait for my favorite waitress”, came his reply with another dazzling smile. Katniss smiled back and hurried off to get his pie and coffee. She couldn’t even believe her own actions. She had never cared about any boy’s opinion of her and yet, as she waited for the fresh pot of coffee to finish brewing for his cup, she found her hands reaching up to feel her braid and make sure it was still tight as she tried to catch her reflection in the shiny side of the coffee pot. She chastised herself as she did it, after all he was just another soldier and he was too old for her. 

Once the fresh coffee was brewed, she poured him a brimming cup and sliced off an extra large slice of apple pie. As she carried the order back to his table, she found herself smiling yet again. The effect this soldier boy had on her was truly astonishing. 

Peeta smiled as he saw Katniss fiddling with her braid as she waited behind the counter for the coffee to finish brewing. She looked as beautiful as ever with her long dark braid and her icy grey eyes. He thought she was smiling more than the first time they met and he was glad for it; she had a beautiful smile and it softened her features. He had gotten off the bus around noon, dropped his bags at his house, said hi to his brothers and immediately set to work baking a chocolate cake for the girl he was quite crazy about. His father had mercifully asked no questions about the cake and simply informed him of the news around home he had missed while he was at boot camp. His father had also stayed silent when he had taken off with the cake in a box right before dinner. He was sure his father guessed what was going on but knew that commenting or drawing attention would bring the wrath of his mother. He was glad for his father covering for him and made a mental note to thank his dad and tell him he loved him before he left home. 

Now, that same chocolate cake was boxed up and sitting on the seat next to him so he could give it to her at the end of her shift and hopefully convince her to let him walk her home. Seeing her in the diner after the months they were apart made clear to him what he already knew; he was absolutely smitten with the quiet, beautiful waitress. His new goal while he was home was to convince Katniss to let him call her “his girl”. After all, he was heading off to a war he didn’t want to fight and leaving behind a girl he was slowly falling in love with; what did he have to lose? He watched as she gracefully made her way back to him with a surprisingly large slice of pie and cup of steaming coffee. Her pink dress hugged all the right places and she had that lovely smile back on her face. It was all he could do to keep from letting his jaw hit the table as he looked at her. She had the quiet beauty of someone who had no idea how beautiful they actually were. She moved with grace and purpose in everything she did. The clink of the plate on the Formica table in from of him shook him from his thoughts.   
“Thank you, Katniss,”, he said with a smile. She blushed ever so slightly and smiled back at him.   
“I’ll check back to see if you need refills and once my shift is over we can talk,” came her melodic voice before she bustled off with one last smile in his direction. Yes, he was smitten indeed. 

The 30 minutes passed slowly for Peeta as he sat with his pie and coffee and watched Katniss move around the diner. The anticipation of giving her the chocolate birthday cake was killing him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally saw her remove her apron and punch out. She came over to the table and sat on the other side of the booth. Her hand came up to fiddle with the end of her braid nervously. He smiled at her and plopped the cake box down on the table top in front of her. 

Katniss stared at the box on the table for a moment before lifting her eyes to Peeta’s smiling face. She was utterly confused. Peeta’s voice took her by surprise when he said to open the box. She quickly untied the white string looped around it and lifted the top. Inside lay a beautiful cake decorated with green leaves and scroll writing across the top said “Happy Birthday, Katniss”. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she looked down at the beautiful cake. She could not remember the last time anyone besides her little sister had taken the time to wish her a happy birthday. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had a birthday cake. Such frivolities were not a part of her life. It struck her how this boy she barely knew had taken more interest and care in her than anyone had since the death of her father. She looked up and finally met his eyes. He had a wary look on his face, as though he thought she might not appreciate the gift. He started talking rapidly,   
“You said your favorite is chocolate so that is a double chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. I made it myself. I just thought you should have a birthday cake and you have been so kind to me over these last few months it seemed like a nice thing to do…” She cut his rambling off.   
“Thank you Peeta. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long, long time,” came her soft reply accompanied by a big smile. His face softened immediately, and he matched her smile before speaking again.  
“Katniss, could I maybe walk you home?” She smiled at him again and nodded. He reboxed the cake, figuring she wouldn’t want to eat it in the diner she hated so much. Then they made their way to the door, which he made sure to hold open for the beautiful girl. They fell into step together as she directed him on which direction her house was in. They walked in silence for a few minutes while Peeta fought an internal battle about what to say to Katniss about his feelings. They were nearing the street her home was on before he finally got up the nerve. As they passed the small, run-down houses Peeta reached out and touched her arm.   
“Katniss, I have something to say to you.” She stopped and looked up at him, grey eyes curious.   
“Katniss, I have so enjoyed getting to know you. While I was at boot camp, I looked forward to every one of your letters and thought of you often. I think you are beautiful, strong and smart. I know you don’t know me all that well and I am older than you and if you don’t want to I completely understand but I would really like to continue writing to you when I go overseas. Writing to you as my girl… everyone in my unit already thinks you are because I read your letters so often. You can say no. I won’t be mad.” He looked at her expectantly, a nervous look upon his handsome face. 

Katniss looked up at him, utterly surprised. She couldn’t believe that any boy would like her in that way, let alone a handsome boy from a good merchant family who could probably have any girl he wanted. Her heart said yes she liked him but her mind wandered to a darker place knowing that she was not good enough for him, she was too young and she wasn’t even sure that a relationship or marriage was wanted she wanted in life. But as she looked into his kind blue eyes, she didn’t really care about all of that. This sweet boy was heading off to war and against her better judgment, she did like him. More than she cared to admit. She reached out and took one of his hands into her own before smiling.   
“Yes. I would like that very much Peeta.”   
The smile that took over his face was infectious. She smiled back at him and to her surprise, a small giggle escaped her lips. The large, calloused hand she held in hers felt surprisingly right as he tugged her closer to him and stared down into her eyes.   
“Katniss, I know this is terribly forward of me and you are more than welcome to say no but…” She cut him off with her lips on his, her boldness surprising even herself. It was quick and she stepped right back but there was no denying the spark she had felt. Peeta now had a look of utter shock on his face as he stared down at her, blue eyes wide and a soft smile on his face. She smiled again before plucking the cake box out of his hand.   
“When do you leave again?” she asked to change the subject from her surprise kiss on his lovely pink lips.   
“Tomorrow morning.”  
“Can I see you off?” she asked, surprising herself again with her boldness.   
“I would like nothing more, Katniss,” came his soft reply.   
“I will see you in the morning then,” she said as she began to turn toward her small home.   
“Good night, Katniss and Happy Birthday,” Peeta replied before turning and walking away, hands buried deep in his pockets and what appeared to be a little extra skip in his step. Katniss walked toward her house, her fingers going to her lips unconsciously as the tingles of her first kiss continued.   
The next morning, he was at her house bright and early and she walked with him toward the bus station with her hand firmly held within his larger one. Before he boarded the bus that would take him back to camp and later Vietnam, he leaned down for one more quick peck to her lips. As he walked away, she called out to him.  
“Stay safe and come home, Peeta.” He smiled back at her and then he was gone, leaving her with only the tingle of his kiss on her lips and a desperate wish that he would make it home.


End file.
